Hidden Desires
by ShadowKitty15
Summary: [Challenge fic] Kyo and Yume are stuck inside a cabin by a blizzard. With no phone or contact, rapidly dropping temperatures, and one blanket. What chaos will ensure? KyoxOC
1. Chapter 1

Shadow: Hiya people! Here is the Prologue of the Live Journal One Blanket challenge! I hope to extend this story to at least five chapters but if I don't…at least I completed the challenge! Please read and enjoy.

Author/ LJ Username ShadowKitty15

Fandom Fruits Basket

Characters/Pairings Kyo Sohma/Yume Tsubasa (OC)

Title Hidden Desires

Rating M (For later chapters)

Warnings Sexual situations, incest between distant relatives, self-harm and…near death experiences.

Disclaimer Fruits Basket does not belong to me. If it did…well, there would be more boy/boy love. However, Yume is my character.

Prologue: Trapped Within

The young woman shivered violently as her orange-haired friend poked the small campfire with a twig. It was dangerous to have a campfire _in the cabin _but Kyo just would not listen. The young feline was stubborn and would not let anyone have their way. It had to be _his _or nothing.

"Yume," Kyo addressed the young woman, raising his crimson eyes to stare into her ice-colored eyes. "The fire is going to die soon…do we have a blanket?"

Yume tugged at her long-sleeved black top. The top revealed her midriff and her tight white skirt that barely reached her knee did not help with staying warm at all. Curse her revealing style. She shivered again at the dropping temperature.

Kyo noticed her trembling body and blinked his eyes at her clothing before screaming,

"It's cold! Where in seven bloody hells is your jacket?"

"M-Momiji w-was c-c-cold…" Yume responded as her teeth clanked together softly like ice cubes in a glass of juice.

She raised her eyes toward the frosted window and stood suddenly, trudging to the glass and swiping a hand over the frost. Her fuzzy black gloves left a clear streak. Yume peeked outside and…

"NO!"

Kyo jumped at her shrill voice and tumbled into their bags beneath his feet. His eyes were wide and curious but also angry. Yume stamped her foot and faced the Cat.

"We are stuck inside this cabin!"

Kyo watched as Yume pointed toward the window and his eyes enlarged at the flurry of white visible.

Yume was right. They were stuck in the cabin…

_By a blizzard!_

Shadow: Dun dun DUN! What chaos will ensure with our luverly (No, it's not a spelling mistake) feline and the hot headed Leopard? Read on to find out!


	2. One Blanket

Chapter One: One Blanket (Kyo's P.O.V)

Yume chewed on her pink lower lip furiously. Her arms were wrapped tightly around her legs to keep warm as I rummaged through the house looking for some sort of heat insulation. Her raven hair was piled upon the oak floor and I felt my eyes rest on her. Pulling away my gaze was impossible so I snapped,

"You-…lazy ass, are you going to help me?"

Her eyes narrowed dangerously at me and my heart pounded in my ears. The green flecks danced within the ice blue depths as her eyes glowed with fire.

"I am not lazy! I'm just like you-a cat who hates cold and wetness."

"At least I'm a cat who is hunting!"

"I'm cold! You…"

Yume's lower lip trembled as tears dribbled down her cheeks. I blinked at her sudden mood change then lowered my eyes. I felt bad for reminding her…about our curse.

She was the Bearer of the Mark of Yang…the most cursed out of every single Sohma, including myself. Her animal was the Black Leopard- a leopard pitch black with barely visible blue spots. Akito detested her with a passion and the thin scars trailing down her shoulder to her collar bone was the indicator of his displeasure.

I noticed Yume cradling a gigantic square of thick cotton fabric. It was black and fuzzy with a deep blood-colored rose. A blanket!

My mouth dropped open at Yume who sniffled dramatically. I tried not to smirk at her smart-aleckyness and instead forced a scowl on my features.

"You little-"

"This is the only blanket."

Did I hear her correctly?

I stared at the Yume with all her dark beauty and sputtered,

"One…blanket?"

She beamed her pearly white fangs and jiggled her head up and down enthusiastically.

Oh G-O-D. Oh my fucking G-O-D.

Just the thought of her being so close…

The shivers radiated down my spine as I pictured her supple lips pressing against my own, her hands tangling in my hair as I…

No. I refused to have myself enticed by her. I felt myself stand straight as I resolved:

Nothing could make me crumble to the heat in the pit of my stomach. Nothing!

I hope…

Shadow: Did Kyo seem OOC? I thought he did… If he is I'm sorry! I wrote this at like…3 o'clock in the morn! Yes. Kyo wants to…

Kitsuna: Do they _really _need to hear _that?_

Shadow: Oops. (Blushes) Ahem. The P.O.Vs will be as follows: Third Person, Kyo, Yume and repeat. Thankies skankies.

Kitsuna: Read and review!

Shadow: Whose story is this?!

Kitsuna: Oops. (Cheesy Grin)

Shadow: Bye!


End file.
